


Patience brings kitties

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Souji likes going to parks with Kanji





	Patience brings kitties

Few things that Souji liked rather than goofing off and having a good time. There were always fun times with the investigation team. He was never going to pretend otherwise but there was something about just sitting down in the park, little care in the world.

Or just down by the riverbank. Souji loved to do that one. He could spend ages there until he decided to go on home or until it was time to pick up Nanako-chan. He really did enjoy the days that he got to just sit, relax and let his mind wander around.

But when he thought about things Souji had his preferences. As much as he enjoyed being alone and with his thoughts he preferred people far more. He preferred the company of his friends and one thing he especially liked just happened to be spending time with his boyfriend.

Even though Kanji was still warming up the idea. That sort of thing made him cuter. Souji was careful whenever he pulled Kanji aside for kisses. The he was so big but he blushed so adorably. Souji was tempted to pull him down and keep kissing him.

That day would come but the time for that was not now. Too early. That and Souji still had no idea where the best place to pull Kanji down would be. His uncle had started to come home even earlier these days. It was almost like he could smell Souji’s intentions. But he was a detective so maybe he did just that.

Still, Souji had such a long way to go before anything could happen. Kanji was still warming up to the idea. The investigation team was still their first priority. Not that Souji would mind moving Kanji up some ladders. Facts were as they were. They were still busy.

So he had to grab the little moments here and there and make them seriously count. The days and hours he would goof off lost in his own thoughts had to be sacrificed. But it was such a pleasant sacrifice that at the end of thing Souji honestly did not mind. He did not think he would find anyone who would.

He would pick the park always and just sit around and talk to Kanji. Kanji was always cute and stiff when Souji pulled him aside. Souji would wait for him at the end of school. Smile and wave at the other students before Kanji showed himself.

He always coloured so delightfully when he spotted Souji waiting for him. Yosuke liked to see it too so sometimes he would tag along. Only to clap Souji on the back after he was done getting a good giggle at Kanji’s expense.

Not the nicest thing but it was so adorable that Souji was usually smiling himself. it took everything that he had not to kiss Kanji then and there. And he just knew that Kanji had no clue to how close to the edge he had been. But that was cute about Kanji too, how he managed not to notice how much Souji wanted and loved him back.

“Senpai.” Kanji whispered as his body stiffened. Souji smiled as he spotted the reason for Kanji’s alertness. “It’s a-“

“Cat.” Souji said softly. “It might be a stray, if it is though.” He smiled at the grey tabby slowly walking towards them on the path. “It’s rather well fed.” He smiled at the cat’s highly held tail and soft green eyes. “It’s fluffy.”

“D-do you maybe th-think.” Kanji stammered as the cat got closer and closer. “It’s going to stop here? Do you think it will run away?”

“No.” Souji laughed as the cat’s trotting picked up the longer he watched it. “Look Kanji, relax.” He grasped for Kanji’s hand and used their shirt jackets to hide the evidence as he tightly squeezed Kanji’s hand. “Look at it’s head, it’s being affectionate. Take deep breaths. I think it is coming here.”

“It’s so fluffy.” Kanji whispered. “Souji-senpai, look at its tail.”

“This one wants a good patting.” Souji laughed softly as the cat brushed against his leg. He leaned down with his free hand and gave it a good stroke as the cat moved to Kanji. “Pat her well, don’t get overly excited.” Souji whispered. “She might even jump up on the bench.”

“O-oh god.” Kanji whispered. “His hands shook as he stroked the cat’s head and moved down her body. Her tail swished before she rubbed her head forcefully against Kanji’s leg lifting her upper body off the ground. “She likes it.” Kanji whispered as the cat gave soft mews. “She’s staying!”

“Stay calm and relaxed.” Souji chuckled. He gently stroked Kanji’s shaking hand in his own. “Breathe Kanji. I know she is fluffy but let her set the pace okay? She’s friendly but don’t go pushing her. Take it easy, stroke by stroke.”

“Stroke by stroke.” Kanji whispered before he gave a soft yelp when the cat knocked aside his hand to leap into his hand.

“Well you’re a fast girl aren’t you?” Souji laughed as he leaned over to stroke her ears. In Kanji’s lap she looked tiny. She even looked pleased with herself as she settled down in his lap while Kanji froze rigidly. “They say cats always know the ones they can push around.” Souji crooned as he scratched under her chin. “You figured my boyfriend out in seconds didn’t you girl?”

“Senpai.” Kanji’s voice trembled. “She’s in my lap!”

“Oh you really know the ones to push around don’t you?” Souji laughed softly as she purred. Kanji’s hand gently lowered over her head and he watched the way she rubbed her head under it. “My boyfriend is totally under your spell.” Souji sighed as he sat back.

The grey tabby continued to sit in Kanji’s lap. Kanji sat rigidly as she curled up and lifted her chin. “Does she want something? I don’t have any food.” Kanji sounded so regretful over that. Souji wanted to kiss him for that alone.

“She wants you to scratch under her chin while she sits in your lap.” Souji said softly. “And she wants you to pat the exposed parts of her body. Stick to her chin and your back and she’ll be fine. Kanji gently crooked her under the chin and purring filled the air. “See?” Souji laughed. “You’re so cute.”


End file.
